


Unpredictable

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: Zaveid had learned that Eizen’s curse could take on the strangest forms. Sometimes, though, its outcome still managed to surprise him.(fic+art collab!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the art in this work was drawn by sol! you can find her on:  
> marlind.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/hexenisle
> 
> (thank you so much for this collab ilu)

Zaveid had learned that Eizen’s curse could take on the strangest forms. Sometimes, though, its outcome still managed to surprise him.

It happened on a warm, clear night, when they had been sitting on soft grass under the glow of a full moon. They had been drinking one of Eizen’s favorite whiskeys, straight from a shared bottle, by then almost empty. Zaveid’s head swam with the pleasant effects of alcohol and the perpetual cheer of being in Eizen’s presence.

Eizen, too, was tipsy, blabbering even more than usual about the history behind some of his favorite artifacts. Half of it was going over Zaveid’s head, but he enjoyed hearing Eizen speak so passionately, and chimed in occasionally to make some suggestive comment on whatever Eizen had been going on about. Eizen always called him an idiot in response, with a smile tugging at his lips, before he went on with his ramble.

It wasn’t long before Zaveid’s comments became a little _too_ suggestive, and therefore Eizen, after smiling and calling him an idiot, leaned in to kiss him.

Zaveid anticipated the familiar warmth of Eizen’s mouth, having looked forward to it for the entire night. But instead, he felt…

Eizen’s nose, bumping against his own.

For a moment, both of them were silent, staring at each other in disbelief. When it sunk it, Zaveid’s lips widened into a smirk.

“You bumped your nose on mine, Eizen.”

“I did not,” Eizen grumbled, frowning. “ _We_ bumped noses. It was a mutual thing.”

“Come on, Eizen. I was perfectly still.”

“You were not!” Eizen blurted, a little too defensive. “You moved at the last moment. That’s why our noses bumped!”

Zaveid’s smirk widened. “Okay, then. I’ll be like a statue this time. Try again.”

Eizen narrowed his eyes. “Don’t move.”

And Eizen leaned in again, determined to kiss the smirk out of Zaveid’s mouth.

_Bump._

Eizen moved back, eyes wide.

“Geez, Eizen.” Zaveid’s smirk couldn’t be wider. “You bumped our noses _again_. What are you, an inexperienced teenager?”

“I am not—” Eizen gritted his teeth. “Stay still, dammit!”

“Third time’s the charm?”

“If you move again, I swear—”

Zaveid tried not to laugh. “I haven’t moved at all, but if you don’t believe me, you can hold my head in place.”

Eizen did it, burying his fingers in Zaveid’s hair, and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Or what _would_ have been a forceful kiss, had their noses not bumped yet again.

This time, Zaveid broke out in laughter. “Ouch, Eizen, that was almost painful! Did you get this drunk from just a bit of whiskey?”

Eizen’s face reddened. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Zaveid could only guess.

“I’m not drunk!” He blurted, letting go of Zaveid’s hair.

“Yeah, right,” Zaveid said, smirking as always. “Can’t even hit my mouth, but you’re _totally_ sober.”

“It’s the damn curse,” Eizen retorted, turning away from Zaveid and crossing his arms. “I’m not drunk.”

Once more Zaveid laughed, unable to keep a straight face at the ridiculous image of Eizen sulking like a kid.

“Cute pout you’ve got there.”

“I’m not—” Eizen uncrossed his arms, sighing in frustration. “You’re insufferable.”

Zaveid grinned. “It’s part of the charm.”

Eizen huffed, reached for the bottle of whiskey, and downed its remnants in one gulp.

“Now I’m drunk,” he mumbled, placing the empty bottle back on the grass.

Zaveid chuckled. “Still wanna kiss?”

Eyes narrow, Eizen glanced at him. “We’ve bumped noses enough times for one night.”

“Then I’ll do the honors.”

Without waiting for Eizen’s reply, Zaveid leaned in.

And finally, their lips managed to touch, no nose bumping getting in their way.

Zaveid felt Eizen grumble against his mouth, probably something about _unfairness_ or whatever it was, but in a moment, he was wrapping his arms around Zaveid and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

And an hour later, as they lay on the grass in each other’s arms, Zaveid realized that, sometimes, Eizen’s curse was indeed a blessing.


End file.
